Don't Tell Me This Is The Cardcaptor's World!
by Eniar
Summary: What if Sakura Kinomoto is transported to the Cardcaptor's World? Read to find out.


=============================================================

       ~Don't Tell Me This Is The Cadcaptor's  World!~

created from the brilliant minds of Marx Spinel and Schlueter 

=============================================================

Disclaimer: ...

            (translation: We the authors of DTMTITCW do not own CCS

we are only mere writers that that wrote fanfics for people to enjoy. 

Thank you.) 

Act 1. 

Too much Caffine Will Make you Stupid (according to Yamazaki-kun)

Eriol was sitting in his favorite red chair while gazing at his most

priced possession. Nakuru, who is quite intrigued about the matter

started to approach Eriol.

"What is that, master?"

"Can't you see I'm holding a teleporting card?" Eriol said

sarcastically.

Spinel overheard what he said and jumped into their discussion. "Hey!

Is this some kind of Second Sailor Destiny thing?"

"No," Eriol replied.

"Based on a long running series that makes fun of bad fanfics?"

Nakuru inquired.

"No," Eriol replied again, beginning to get angry.

"Mind if I ask why?" Spinel inquired.

"Go ahead."

"Why?" he said. Spinel Sun paused and waited for an answer but there

was none. 

"Why?!" he repeated impatiently.

"I didn't say I'd answer."

Spinel rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess..." Nakuru volunteered. "You're going to use that

Sakura girl as your guinea pig...Am I right?"

"Exactly." Eriol said. "So why are aking?"

"Uh...to make the plot better?"

"To make the fic longer." Spinel Sun said flatly.

"Ah-ha! I've got it! To make us sound more evil! Hahaha!" Nakuru said

triumphantly.

"All right, Naga, knock it off!" Eriol sighed. "Ugh... Why did I

create them? I shouldn't made another set of guardians if they were

going to be this weird."

**

Sakura's eyes slowly opened open. She stood up and yawned. She rubbed

one of her eyes "Good Morning, Kero."

"Shouldn't you be dressing up for school?"

Long pause. blink, blink "Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

Kero sweatdropped. Some things never change.

**

"Well, how are we supposed to teleport her and where?" Nakuru asked.

"Who's the boss here, who's the boss?" Eriol shouted.

"Tony Danza?" Spinel volunteered.

"No," Eriol replied with a glare.

"Uhh...you?" said Nakuru.

"Correct." 

"And who made you?"

"...you."

"Very good..."

"Ah! So that means you're the one who gives the orders?"

"Great. What are we? Waiters?" Spinel grumbled.

"...I wish I was dreaming, I wish I was dreaming, I wish I was

dreaming" Eriol mumbled repeatedly.

"Master, Ruby Moon is not in herself today." Spinel Sun said.

"Huh?"

"Too much caffiene intake, master." said Spinel. "You never should

have let her have that espresso machine."

Eriol rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly. Now he knew he made a

terrible decision of making Nakuru..._"Darn it, Clow Reed...you should_

_have made a step-by-step instruction on making guardians, your memory_

_on me is useless!"_

"Spinel."

"Yes, Master."

"I advise you to keep her as much as possible away from caffeine." he

said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." Note to self, Spinel thought, Don't let Nakuru get

caught smuggling my morning cappuccino into house.

**

"Okay. Here are the plans," said Eriol  "Nakuru, you'll be the decoy

to distract them. I have made contact with myself about that and he

agreed since Sakura Avalon was his pain in the ass." He recalled what

Eli Moon said...

**

"Yeah, I don't care what you do to Avalon, either way, both Sakuras

would be tortured by what we're going to do."

"I agree." Eriol said. "So, it's a deal?"

"Deal." Eli said.

Both "E" men shook their hands upon making their approval. "It's a

pleasure doing business with me." Eriol said. 

Eli rolled his eyes.

But I must say, I have a better name than you. Your name sound like

it belongs to some Alabama pig-farmer who makes moonshine in his back

yard. And your voice...It's so...weird...so...unfit for a true Eriol

Hiiragizawa. Eriol laughed.

Eli Moon eyed him evilly. "Would you knock off the rude thought about

my voice?! It's not my fault."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Eriol inquired.

"I could always hand you over to the people who dubbed Sailor Moon's

voice for Sailor Moon S," Eli replied.

"I'll be good!" Eriol squeaked.  

**

"Okay, here's what you're going to do." Eriol instructed. "You

approach them just like what you usually do. Either glomp onto Touya

or talk to them...just don't let them notice that we've switched

Sakura K. to Sakura A. got it?"

"Should we switch their usual coffee with Folgers crystals and see if

they notice?" Spinel asked.

"No," said Eriol.

Nakuru nodded. "Got it." she paused. "Uhh...What will I do again?"

Eriol's nerves were popping out. "Just do what you regularly do to

them!!!" he shouted.

"Ooh, so I'll glomp onto Touya?" she asked.

"Yes!" he shouted angrily.

"And...don't let them notice our plan?"

"Yes!" he said. "Ju—just get out of my sight before I vaporize you!"

Nakuru smiled happily. "Okay." she skipped as she left the room.

"Aaaah!!! She's making me crazy!!!"

**

Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel was hiding in the bushes on the Penguin Park

where Sakura usually passed by. Eriol fumbled his pocket and took The

Teleport card, Nakuru on the other hand is sleeping soundly against

Eriol's shoulders. He jerked his elbows to wake her up.

"Aww!" Nakuru cried. "That hurt!"

"We're on a mission and you're just drooling around!" Eriol hissed.

"What kind of a guardian are you?"

"Uh, I'm Yue's opposite. He has feathery wings and I've got butterfly

wings." she beamed.

Eriol's nerve popped out and his hands headed straight for her neck.

"Ack!" 

"Master, Sakura and Co. at eight 'o clock." Spinel announce, hoping

Eriol would cease his Homer Simpson impression.

"Roger." Eriol turned to look at Nakuru. "Now, Nakuru I'm not

kidding. If you don't get this straight. I'll vaporize you."

"Hai!" she said cheerfully. "You big dork..." she continued under her

breath.

"Okay, on three...three!"

"Touya!!!" Nakuru beamed. She leapt towards him.

"What the—" Touya began.

Nakuru rubbed her cheek against his. Meanwhile, the dumbfounded

Sakura did not realize Eriol was sneaking up behind her.

"Teleport!" Eriol shouted.

Time stopped. Sakura felt as if the place shifted. No one noticed it

was the other Sakura. Not even her.

**

Meanwhile, at the Kinomoto house, Kero looked up briefly from his

video game. 

"I sense a disturbance in the force," he said.

**

Sakura rubbed her temple. "Uh...Yukito-san, did you notice that

something changed?"

"Eh? Yukito?" Julian blinked. 

"Nah, don't mind her, Julian... The Squirt's just a little sleepy

until now..." Tori said taking Ruby's grip off him. 

"Huh? What are you talking about, nii-chan?" said Sakura, puzzled.

"And why are you calling Yukito-san, Julian? And squirt? I thoug—" 

After prying Ruby loose, Tori placed his elbow on her head. "See, I

told you she's still dreaming." he smirked.

"You're always picking on her, Tori." Julian said.

"Huh?!" Sakura thought aloud. "What is wrong with them?"

She decided not to mention that it looked like their voices didn't

match the movements of their lips.

**

8:00 at Readington Elementary

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Huh? Tomoyo? Who's that?" Madison wondered. "Like you're all right,

Sakura?"

Sakura looked around. "Are you talking to me?" she said, sounding

completely different from Robert DeNiro.

"Yes." Madison replied.

Sakura blinked. Tomoyo's voice had changed considerably and she had

also mispronounced her name.

"But Tomoyo-chan..."

"Puh-leeze, Stop calling me tow-mow-yow-chan okay? It's

Madison...mah-deeh-son."

"Okay...Tom—Madison." said Sakura, feeling vaguely like she was in a

Harry Potter situation.

"Ughhh...whatever."

**

The rest of the day was just as weird. But we already knew that, so

let's move on.

**

"Kero, are you sick? You're voice is kinda hoarse like a...horse..."

said Sakura, leaving out the "of course, of course," part.

"Very funny..." Kero said flatly.

Sakura giggled.

"Hey!" Kero said. "You're one who has a weird voice."

"I'm not! You are!" she insisted. Sakura grabbed him carelessly like

a child grabbing a bean bag. She forcefully opened his mouth and

examined his throat. Maybe she should get Kero some Dimetapp.

"Weird... You're normal but your voice...I can't explain... It sounds

like you should be driving a cab in New York."

"How dare you do that!" Kero said, fixing his mouth. "How dare you do

that to the most handsome guardian in the Cardcaptors world!"

"What!?" she cried. "I'm—I'm...HOEEEEEEE!!!"

"What in the world is that word? Hey, it's tongue twister!"

Tori quickly opened the door. Kero dropped to the ground. "What is

your problem, squirt?" he said flatly. 

"N-nothing."

Tori watched Kero intently then, he closed the door.

"Whew, that was close." Kero said.

"Why are you so calm?!" she said almost fuming mad.

"Because I live here and you don't."

"Hoeeeeee..." said Sakura, noodle-teared.

"There it is again," said Kero. "What does that word mean?"

**

an: Well, the part one has ended. But first, I'd like to thank Schlueter for 

proofreading this fic (You really did a great job). You don't mind if I put 

your name as my co-author of this fic...right?^^ 

    Anyway, The reason I wrote this is well, this idea popped in my head.^^

A one shot that became a 2 part, stupid nakuru...sakura thrown into another 

dimesion...blah blah...I just thought it would make a great humor fic...anyway

to those who have find some time to read and enjoyed this I'd be glad if you 

could comment on this my e-mail's: nsmx_1@edsamail.com.ph 

Thanks!

See Yah!

—Marx Spinel


End file.
